El Ángel de Blanco y Negro
by CrWolf
Summary: Una nueva y mejorada historia de Kung Fu Panda con un personaje que conocerá a cada uno de los 5 furiosos pero en esta historia habrán 7 furiosos que se darán a conocer a partir de la historia
1. Prólogo

**Hola a todos! Perdon por mis retrasos y desapariciones en FanFiction, el problema era de que mi PC estaba rota pero ahora esta como nueva!**

**Debo agradeces a todas las personas que me acompañaron en mi primer fic aunque no halla sido muy bueno, luego voy a hacer el epílogo no se preocupen :). Pero bueno, cambiando de tema, les traigo este nuevo fic de Kung Fu Panda! (Aviso que mientras mi PC estaba rota leí muchos fics de KFP, y para aclarar son fan TIPO, pero este fic les comento que no es TIPO, lamento desilucionar a algunas personas pero ojala que no me odien. Creare un OC que sera como el personaje principal de la historia, desde mi punto de vista creo que la historia puede llegar a tener un buen futuro).**

**Será una historia larga o por lo menos tratare de hacerla larga y ojala que muchos de ustedes puedan ayudarme ya que aceptaré ideas :D**

**Ah! Casi se me olvida. Traten de olvidar de como empesaron los 5 furiosos antes de ir al Valle de la Paz, ademas no serán 7 furiosos que a los nuevos personajes de darán a vista a travez de los capitulos y tambien el prologo comienza a un año atrás de que Tai Lung fuera adoptado, sin nada más que decir comienzo la historia.**

"**Los personajes de la saga de Kung fu panda le pertenecen a Dreamworks, este fic contendrá 3 personajes inventados por mí"**

**Prólogo**

Era una pequeña aldea como cualquier otra, llamada "Aldea Felina" que, a juzgar por su nombre vivían varias clases de felinos: tigres, leones, panteras, leopardos y chitas. Pero había una especie que dominaba en la aldea por ser sagrados, los tigres. Los "tigres del sur" eran todos o la mayoria de los tigres que había en esa aldea, eran respetados, por su bondad, fidelidad, ademas de que eran casi todos soldados. Pero había una raza de tigre que estaba casi extinta, era una pareja de tigres albinos (o tigres blancos, como gusten decir) donde el macho de la pareja era el gobernador de la aldea, su nombre era Kong, era fuerte, valiente, fiel, responsable y su pación por el Kung fu era casi inigualable ya que su raza (de blanco con rayas negras) tenia el mismo color que el Ying y Yang, ademas de que era un gran amigo de una tortuga llamada Oogway. Se peude decir que el gran maestro Oogway conoció desde que era un pequeño cachorro a Kong ya que fue abandonado por sus padres en el Palacio de Jade donde tambien habitaba tambien un panda rojo de unos 11 años llamado Shifu. Oogway lo cuidó como su propio hijo, lo alimento, le dió cariño, hasta lo entreno. Cuando el tigre llegó a tener 22 años rechazó la oferta de ser un guerrero de los furiosos y decidió irse a crear una aldea, tener una familia y tratar de estar fuera del peligro. Oogway y al que consideró toda la vida como un hermano, Shifu no se opusieron a su decición aunque les dolió que lo que alguna vez fue un pequeño cachorro se fuera del lugar donde vivió y convivió durante 22 años.

Volviendo a la actualidad, la esposa o pareja de Kong era una bella tigresa blanca de ojos color jade llamada Ling, tenia una exelente figura, sus curvas eran perfectas, era amigable, solidaria y caritativa.

El día que se casaron Kong tenía una edad un poco alta de 40 años y Ling de 30 (no me culpen por la edad, se me ocurrio asi nomas xD). Para alegrar las cosas un año después Ling dió a luz un pequeño cachorro blanco de ojos color zafiro. La pareja decidió llamarlo Kun lo cual significaba "universo".

Ya pasando un año del nacimiento de Kun ocurrió un debastador ataque ocurrido por un pavo real llamado Shen. (comiensan los dialogos).

-Ling llevate a nuestro hijo lejos de aquí lo antes posible, busquen refugio!- Les grito Kong con una cara sumamente preocupante mientras los soldaldados y algunos machos se preparaban para luchar y así poder salvar a la aldea y a sus familias.

-Y que te pasará a tí?!- Dijo desesperadamente Ling cargando al bebe entre los brasos

-Eso por ahora no importa, vallan lo mas lejos que puedan, ahora!- Dijo Kong mientras golpeaba a un lobo. Ling solo pudo asentir y salir corriendo lo más lejos que le dieran sus piernas.

Luego de que Ling se haya escapado aparecio entre las nieblas y todos los felinos luchando contra los lobos un pavo real.

-Tú, que quieres aquí y que es lo que haces maldito desgraciado!- Le grito con mucha furia pero el pavo real solo sonrió maleficamente para que despues dijera las palabras claves para volver furico a Kong.

-Lo que pasa es que nadie se debe entrometer en mis planes y ninguna especie de blanco y negro vivira para estropear lo que tengo pensado- Dijo Shen con un tono tranquilo

-Eres un maldito, aquí nadie se a entrometido en nada tuyo, ni siquiera te conosco- Gritó el furico tigre blanco.

-Oh!, mis disculpas, mi nombre es Shen o tambien conocido como el príncipe de Gongmen y sé que no me conocen pero según las predicciones un guerrero de blanco y negro me detendrá y frustrará mis planes así que lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue exterminar a las unicas rasas de blanco y negro- Dijo con el mismo tono tranquilo de antes pero agregando una sonrisa macabra digno de un asesino.

-Yo no te lo permitire, culpa tuya muchas familias estan siendo destruidas sin ninguna razon, así que te matareeeee!- Dijo el trigre corriendo para abalanzarse hacia donde estaba Shen. Comenzando ahí una lucha historica.

No muy lejos de ahí, corría una tigresa blanca con un cachorro en sus manos que dormía plácidamente en los brasos de su madre, Ling se encontraba en un bosque donde corría sin rumbo hasta que se ocurrió una idea.

-Ya se, iré al Palacio de Jade, tal vez pueda conseguir ayuda del Maestro Oogway y del Maestro Shifu- Dijo en voz baja la tigresa, cambiando su direccion al Valle de la Paz.

Ella estuvo corriendo por un par de horas hasta que se dió cuenta que tenía una herida en la pierda donde se había puesto morada, en ese instante se dió cuenta lo malo que podía ser esa herida, era veneno.

-Como me pude envenerar!.. No hay tiempo para pensar necesito llegar en cuanto antes al Palacio de Jade cueste mi vida o no- Dijo la felina dejando de lado la herida aunque ella sabría que moriria por la mortifera herida solo quería salvar a su preciado hijo Kun.

Despues de 20 minutos llego al Valle de la Paz, con mareos y nauceas que tambien le hacian delirar del dolor, al parecer era un veneno que daba un efecto tardío.

Cuando llego al Palacio de Jade apareció un panda rojo que efectivamente era Shifu, el la vió con una cara de preocupación y sorpresa. Pero fue Ling la que decidió hablar primero.

-Por favor soy la esposa de Kong y el nuestro hijo Kun, Kong y la aldea está siendo atacada por un pavo real y muchos lobos, tiene que cuidar a mi bebe por favor, yo tengo una herida de envenenamiento que no crea que pueda sobrevivir ya que he sufrido constantes mareos y nauceas, el dolor es inmenso, pero por favor cuiden de mi hijo- Dijo Ling con una cara de angustia y desesperación. Mientras Shifu despues de oir esas palabras fue directamente con Oogway para salir a ayudar a Kong pero lo que no se daban cuenta era de que todo era demaciado tarde, el gobernador había caido, muchos soldados tambien, los sobrevivientes quedaron con sus familias y algunos los tomaron de esclavos.

Shifu llegó donde estaba Oogway, donde estaba meditando en el estanque de lagrimas sagradas.

-Maestro es Kong! Necesita ayuda, es Shen y sus lobos, ha venido su esposa que trae a su hijo pero ella se enveneno, que al parecer es de una cuchilla con filo de veneno!- Dijo el panda rojo alteado pero Oogway solo se dió vuelta con una cara de mucha tristeza.

-Sé lo que paso, acabo de tener la visión de lo que pasó y me temo que querido amigo es muy tarde para hacer algo al respecto, el destino a escogido este cendero para Kong y la verdad no me pone para nada contento.

-Pe-pe-pero Maestro!-

-Lo sé es doloroso pero ahora hay que atender a la esposa de Kong rapido- Dijo la tortuga mientras los dos se fueron para donde estaba esperando Ling pero cuando llegaron estaba el bebe al lado de su madre lo cual estaba tirada en el suelo moribunda, cuando llegaron donde estaba Ling dijo sus ultimas palabras.

-Diganle a mi hijo que no busque venganza que en vez de gastar tiempo en eso lo utilize para hacer el bien y ayudar a las personas (animales)- Y fue así como Ling dió su ultimo aliento por causa de un envenenamiento que al parecer Shen le clavó una de sus cuchillas especiales con veneno en la punta, donde la sospecha más acertada fué de que se lo clavo antes de huir, al parecer llevaba una anestecia para que no sintiera el dolorcuando sea clavada.

Oogway y Shifu dieron una promesa de cuidar a Kun hasta que pueda seguir su propio camino y elegir lo que quiera hacer, sin nada más que decir llevaron al bebe que seguía durmiendo a una habitacion donde Shifu y Oogway lo miraban atentamente.

-Y ahora.. que le deparará el destino a este pequeño cachorro?- Preguntó Shifu

-No lo se querido amigo, no lo se..- respondió Oogway

Y así pasó un año hasta que Shifu encontró un leopardo de las nieves que llamó Tai Lung.

**Sin nada mas que escribir por ahora ese es el prólogo y ojala que les haya gustado un poco, no se despeguen por que sé que la historia va a ser interesante, no se la pierdan y tratare de actualizar esta historia lo más rapido que pueda asi la pueden disfrutar y luego subiré el epílogo de "La Union de la Familia". Tambien les quiero decir que no se apresuren con los personajes que llevara su tiempo encontrarlos :D**

**Se despide CrWolf**


	2. El comienzo

**Hola a todos, gracias por leer el prólogo y aquí subire el primer capítulo. Gracias por los reviews, se que cometo muchos errores pero tengo un problema en mi programa para escribir que no me dice que errores, tengan piedad :p aquí les dejo el Cap**

**(Aviso importante: Olvidence que Tai Lung es más grande que Tigresa y los otros, todos tendrán la misma edad o similar. Yo crearé el resto de la historia asi que será mejor que se olviden de la mayor parte de Kung fu panda 1, se darán cuenta de que se tendrán que olvidar a medida de lo que escriba)**

**Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, etc**

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo, conociendo a un amigo**

Shifu luego de encontrar a Tai Lung fué a consultarle al Maestro Oogway como podrían hacer con los dos cachorros. Oogway que miraba tiernamente a los dos cachorros juntos reacciono a la pregunta que le había echo Shifu.

-Maestro, como podremos cuidar de estos dos cachorros?- Dijo Shifu un poco alterado

-No lo sé mi querido amigo- Dijo Oogway que conservaba su actitud serena

-Pe-pero maestro, somos guerreros de Kung Fu, no niñeras-

-Lo sé. Pero esta tal ves sea una lección que nos pueda ser muy útil por el resto de nuestras vidas- Dijo Oogway mientras echaba un vistaso donde estaba Kun durmiendo junto a Tai Lung.

-Como lo sabe maestro? Los podríamos enviar a algún orfanato o darlos en adopción-

-Bien,,, Te lo diré Shifu,,, yo tuve una visión donde Kun podría a llegar a ser el mejor guerrero de Kung Fu en la historia, pero no pude ver nada del futuro de este pequeño leopardo. Lo unico que puedo asegurar es que nosotros los críaremos- Dijo Oogway poniendose un poco más serio

-Usted se refiere que el pequeño Kun puede llegar a ser...- Shifu no termino la frase por que Oogway lo había interrumpido.

-El fenix celestial, hasta tal vez más que eso- Dijo Oogway, que, luego vió a Shifu con un tic en el ojo.

-Eso es sorprendente- Dijo Shifu con una gran alegría ya que nunca nadie había alcanzado a tal nivel.

-Lo se amigo, pero este pequeño tal vez para llegar a ese destino sufrirá mucho, no tengo idea en qué por que cada persona/animal puede modificar su destino- Dijo Oogway con un semblante triste.

-Valla problema, entonces, que aremos?- Preguntó Shifu

-Bien, tengo una idea, tu criarás al leopardo como tu hijo y yo a Kun, ¿que te parece?- Dijo Oogway formando una sonrisa en la cara.

-Creo que es la mejor idea que se pudo haber ocurrido- Dijo Shifu respondiendo la sonrisa con otra sonrisa

-Entonces, viejo amigo, que nombre le pondras a tu pequeño?- Preguntó Oogway

-Creo que lo llamaré "Tai Lung"- Dijo Shifu

-Muy buena elección- Sonrió Oogway – Ahora se vendrá la parte más difícil-

-Cual maestro?- Preguntó Shifu

-La paternidad.

Y así empezaron los años hasta que los pequeños tenían 6-7 años. Donde en esos años hubieron muchas risas, diversion, locura y sobre todo travesuras de parte de los niños.

Con esos pequeños, el Palacio de Jade fue más alegre para estos dos maestros pero las cosas empesaron a cambiar, los niños empezaron a aprender Kung Fu, que al parecer, les gustó mucho pero nunca dejaron ese carácter infantil de su edad.

Era un día cálido en el Palacio de Jade donde los dos niños terminaban de entrenar.

-Wow! Has visto esos movimientos Tai! Son geniales!- Dijo emocionado Kun mientras lanzaba patadas y puños al aire

-Si! Fue sorprendente, pero tengo mucha hambre- Dijo Tai Lung mientras se frotaba la panza

-Debo admitir que me dejaron impresionado- Dijo Oogway metiendose en la conversación mientras Shifu se colocaba en un costado de su Maestro.

-Gracias Maestro- Dijeron los dos al unísono haciendo una reverencia

-Ooh pero que niños tan respetuosos, pero no es ami al que deben agradecer- Dijo Oogway con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Gracias Maestro Shifu- Dijo Kun con una reverencia, pero Tai Lung no dijo nada, cosa que puso un poco triste a Shifu pero cuando menos se lo esperaba, su hijo se abalanzo quedando arriba de el.

-Gracias papá, gracias por mostrarme el Kung Fu y por cuidarme, eres el mejor- Dijo Tai Lung dandole un abrazo a su padre adoptivo. Shifu correspondio el abrazo con mucha alegría y emoción hasta que se separaron.

-No digas esas palabras hijo, me vas a hacer llorar- Dijo Shifu formando una gran sonrisa

-Ahora.. pasando a otro tema papá, tengo mucha hambre!- Dijo el pequeño Tai Lung frotando su panza mientras un rugido trono en el salón de entrenamiento.

-Que a sido eso! Si son villanos los voy a moler a golpes!- Dijo Kun poniendo una pose de pelea

-Lo siento Kun, a sido mi estómago, je je- Dijo Tai Lung con una sonrisa timida mientras Kun se dió la vuelta con los ojos como platos.

-E-ese fue tu estómago?!- Pregunto asombrado Kun que todavía no podía creer que su amigo/hermano pudiera hacer semejante ruido.

-Bien entonces te prepararé algo de comer Tai, que te parece unas bolas de arroz?- Preguntó Shifu.

-Yo me comería hasta a un ganzo del hambre que tengo!- Dijo Tai Lung con un tono desesperado mientras en las puertas del salón estaba Zeng barriendo hasta que se percato de lo que dijo el pequeño leopardo y sintió un escalofrios.

-E-e-emm yo mejor me voy a revisar si está todo bien en las barracas, Adios!- Dijo Zeng mientras abria la puerta y salió corriendo dejando a todos desconcertados.

-Cambiando el tema, papá puedo bajar al valle porfiiis, quiero intentar conocer a algún amigo o pasear por tiendas de figuras de acción?- Pidió Kun de rodillas a Oogway.

-Claro Kun, y ya que bajaras al valle te daré una misión- Dijo Oogway

-En serió?! Cual?!- Preguntó Kun ansioso

-Quiero que le envies este rollo al - Dijo Oogway dandole el rollo al pequeño tigre blanco.

-Quién es el ?- Preguntó curioso

-Pues, el dueño de Fideos del - Dijo Oogway con una sonrisa, ya que era demasiado obvio

-Oh! Tienes razón padre, iré ahora mismo- Dijo Kun apunto de salir corriendo pero la voz de Oogway lo frenó

-Ah! Casi lo olvido, el tiene un hijo, tal vez puedas ser su amigo ya que no tiene demasiados-

-En serio? Yuhuu- Festejó Kun para que a al segundo se fue disparado a las mil escaleras

-Ese niño tendrá un futuro grande no es así Shifu?... Shifu?- Oogway no se había percatado de que Shifu y su hijo se habían ido, que al parecer fueron a la cocina.

Mientras tanto con Kun, bajaba las escaleras a mil por hora, estaba ansioso por conocer a alguien y que sea su amigo por que al parecer, no tenia ningun amigo fuera del palacio.

-Como será, niño o niña? Sera algun felino o un ave- pensó el felino

-Mejor espero a llegar y veré quien es- pensó finalmente

Despues de cinco largos minutos para el pequeño tigre estaba apunto de entrar al restaurante, un poco nervioso de lo que podría pasar. Ya que en el camino muchas personas que no conocía lo miraron raro y con disgusto. Al parecer no sabían quién era.

-Bien... este parece que es el restaurante del - Dijo Kun mientras entraba al restaurante con varias personas comiendo fideos hasta que un ganzo con un sombrero apareció.

-Hola pequeño, que buscas aquí? Quieres fideos?- Preguntó el ganzo

-Usted debe ser el Sr. Ping, verdad?- Dijo Kun

-Exacto y tu debes ser...- Dijo el Sr. Ping dejando un silencio para que Kun terminara la frase.

-Yo soy Kun, el hijo del Maestro Oogway- Dijo Kun dejando sorprendidos a todos los que comían en el restaurante, hasta algunos escupieron té del que bebian.

-El Maestro Oogway tiene un hijo! Y es un tigre!?- Preguntó el Sr. Ping

-Si, pero no se confunda, el me adopto cuando era un cachorro, pero al parecer no quiere contarme de como llegue ya que me podría afectar un poco pero yo no me preocupo, agradezco la vida que tengo- Dijo Kun

-Pues, de que eres hijo de Oogway es cierto, pareces igual de sabio que el, cambiando el tema, que te trae por aquí Kun?-

-Aquí tengo un mensaje de mi padre para usted- Dijo Kun dandole el rollo. El lo leyó y se emocionó mucho, hasta saltaba de la alegría, cosa que dejó confuso al pequeño tigre, no tenía ni idea que decia el mensaje.

-Menos mal que Oogway es bueno y me dió lo que le pedí- Dijo el Sr. Ping

-Disculpe señor que interfiera pero, que dice el mensaje?- Preguntó curiososo Kun

-Oh, no, no es un mensaje, es una receta de unos fideos especiales, que le dan un sabor exquisito- Dijo el Sr. Ping que aún no perdía la anciedad.

-Pa, que ha sido ese ruido?- Dijo un pequeño panda que se escondía atrás del ganzo

-Oh, nada hijo, mira, te presentaré al hijo del Maestro Oogway- Dijo el moviendose a un lado para que los dos niños de blanco y negro.

-Hola- Dijo el panda con un tono tímido

-Hola, mi nombre es Kun, y el tuyo?-

-Mi nombre es Po, en serio eres hijo del Maestro Oogway?!-

-Si, aunque no del todo, el me crio cuando era un cachorro, al parecer a mis padres les pasó algo que no pudieron cuidarme-

-Wow, de seguro tu papá te enseña mucho de Kung Fu- Dijo Po haciendo puños al aire

-Si, aunque el que me enseña Kung Fu es el Maestro Shifu-

-Eso debe ser bárbaro!- Dijo Po

-Si, a ti te gusta el Kung Fu?- Preguntó el tigre

-Me encanta, cuando sea grande quiero ser un gran guerrero del Kung Fu- Dijo Po

-Seria super! Imagínate, hacer un equipo que luche contra el mal- Dijo Kun

-Eso sería Barbaro!- Dijeron al unísono

-Al parecer se me pegó esa palabra tuya "barbaro"- Dijo Kun

-Oye y donde estara mi papá- Dijo Po mirando por todos lados hasta que el ganzo les dijo

-Estoy preparando los fideos nuevos, y ojalá que les guste por que seran los primeros en probarlos-

-Mmm, creo que se me hace agua a la boca, el olor es muy rico- Dijo Kun frotandose la panza

-Si, los fideos de papa son los más deliciosos de todos- Dijo Po

-Oye Po, te gustaría ser mi amigo?- Preguntó nervioso Kun

-No- Contesto rapido Po

-Oooh, está bien- Dijo Kun agachando las orejas prbocando una cara triste.

-Seremos los mejores amigos!- Dijo Po con un tono emocionante haciendo que Kun saltara de felicidad, por que al parecer pudo hacer un amigo fuera del palacio.

-Oye Po, te voy a hacer otra pregunta, te gustan las figuras de acción?-

-Me encantan, de echo, ademas de comprarlas tambien las fabrico, y si quieres crearé una figura de acción tuya- Dijo Po al borde de gritar de la alegría

-Lo dices en serio, me encantaría!- Dijo Kun. Asi los dos niños de blanco y negro platicaron de todos sus gustos, que al parecer eran muy parecidos en sus gustos, en un momento se acomodaron en una mesa libre y luego el les sirvió fideos a los niños que, al tigre, le fascinó, simplemente eran los fideos más ricos que había probado en la vida. Luego de hacerse más tarde, Kun no se dió cuenta de que faltaba poco para que se haga de noche.

-Lo siento Po, me tengo que ir, mi padre me espera, pero juro que volveré con mis figuras de acción y podremos jugar un largo rato- Dijo Kun despidiendose se su nuevo y mejor amigo.

-Adiós Kun, ojalá vuelvas pronto- Se despidieron Po y el

Kun al llegar al Palacio de Jade encontró a su padre meditando, así de puntitas de pie se volvió hacia la puerta para volver a las barracas pero una voz lo interrumpió.

-A donde crees que vas sin contarme lo que hiciste hoy pequeño?- Preguntó Oogway con curiosidad.

-No lo va a poder creer Maestro, conocí a un amigo que se llama Po y es un panda y su padre, el , hace los mejores fideos del mundo!- Dijo Kun con un aire de alegría y emoción.

-Vaya vaya, parece que te has divertido mucho hoy, pero lamento decirte que es hora de dormir, es muy tarde y

mañana tendrás un entrenamiento de nuevo- Dijo Oogway caminando hacia el tigre.

-Está bien papá, ire a dormir, creo que fue mucha diversión por hoy, adios padre y buenas noches- Se despidió Kun para ir a las barracas.

Sin duda para Kun hoy fue uno de los mejores días de su vida. Cuando llegó a suhabitacion se quito la ropa que tenía, un pantalon negro, sus zandalias y su kimono verde con mangas hasta los hombros (como el que usa tigresa) donde en el kimono tenía un dibujo de un dragon dorado. Y así como asi se tiro a su cama para que luego quedara en los brasos de Morfeo.

**Bueno, así concluye el primer capitulo, ojalá les guste, perdon si hay algun error, no se me marcan los errores cosa que se me hace difícil, el proximo capitulo trataré de hacerlo más interesante. Dejen reviews, no les cuesta nada :D**

**Y ojalá que les agrade Kun (no pregunten si es por el futbolista Kun agüero xD), solo estuve buscando un nombre chino y me gustó ese.**

**Se despide CrWolf**


	3. Yo seré el mejor

**Hola amigos de Fanfiction, hoy les traigo el segundo capitulo de mi Fin "El Ángel de Blanco y Negro" gracias por todas sus visitas. Les pido que comenten, sean criticas (constructivas) o alguna que otra idea para la historia por que la podré tener en cuenta.**

**Les aviso que estoy con un problema en el Fic, se me enredaron las ideas y estoy tratando de que concuerde la historia por que me olvide de un pequeño detalle, pero probablemente lo puedo solucionar :D**

**Sin más que decir, excepto "Los personajes oficiales de Kung Fu Panda (excepto Kun y sus padres) no me pertenecen". Ahora sí, que comiense el duelo!... Perdón, quería decir, que comiense la historia!**

**Capitulo 2: "Yo seré el mejor"**

El día estaba por comenzar en el Valle de la Paz donde todos los aldeanos realizarán sus trabajos y los niños la escuela, excepto para los guerreros del Kung Fu que habítan en el Palacio de Jade.

Los dos pequeños guerreros tendrían un día de entrenamiento muy difícil donde tendrían que aprender tecnicas nuevas y cada vez más poderosas. Parecía que los dos pequeños ya eran maestros profecionales. Los dos se destacaban mucho en el Kung Fu pero había cierta diferencia que incomodaba al maestro Oogway.

Él notó que Kun peleaba para defender a la gente, por el bien y la justicia, no buscába poder ni fama, sinó que era una persona/animal humilde y agradecido pero por una de las cosas de que practicaba este arte marcial era por que lo disfrutaba, le enseñaba y lo divertía. Oogway se alegró por eso, por las buenas acciones que tenía su hijo adoptivo, pero cuando se fijó en Tai Lung, veía que él peleaba por ser fuerte, tener poder y llegar a ser el animal más fuerte del universo, no se fijaba en las otras personas/ animales, tenía el ego hasta las nubes. Y todo empeoró más cuando Shifu le dijo que él estaría destinado a la grandeza, al parecer olvido que la marca de un guerrero es la humildad, no el poder.

Cuando el gong sonó los dos felinos salieron de sus habitaciones, donde el maestro Shifu los esperaba para decirles las instrucciones del día.

-Buenos días maestro- Dijeron los dos felinos al unísono

-Buenos días alumnos, como han amanecido?- Pregunto Shifu, formando una sonrisa al ver a su hijo que estaba duro y firme como una piedra.

-Bien maestro- Dijeron los dos pequeños pero un ruido en el estómago de Kun interrumpió a Shifu, que al parecer, estaba por decir algo.

-Oh, lo siento maestro, desperté con un poco de hambre- Dijo Kun frotandose la barriga.

-Bueno, entonces ahora mismo iremos a desayunar y luego a entrenar- Dijo Shifu, dando así media vuelta, para ir a la cocina.

Mientras los tres guerreros del Kung Fu se dirigían a la cocina Kun hizo una pregunta que Shifu creyó que nunca preguntaría uno de sus alumnos.

-Maestro Shifu, cuando dejaremos de entrenar?-

-Por que lo preguntas Kun? Ya te cansaste de entrenar hoy?- Preguntó Shifu riendose

-No Maestro, no me entendío, cuándo es la etapa donde un guerrero ya no le hace falta entrenar nunca más?-

-Ooh, ya entiendo, bueno.. Hay un nivel, donde es el más alto del Kung Fu, llamado "El Fenix Celestial". El que obtenga ese nivel de poder, se lo puede conciderar invensible, no le hace falta entrenar ya que su mente lo hace por sí solo, aunque debería entrenar por que si no entrena aunque sea un poco, se le puede ir el poder- Explicó Shifu dejando atónito a los dos felinos.

-Woow, eso es bárbaro!- Exclamó Kun dejando extrañado a Tai Lung y a Shifu

-Es una nueva palabra que aprendí con mi nuevo amigo- Explicó Kun

-Emm, Okey- Dijo Shifu arqueando una ceja.

-Maestro, una última pregunta,¿Cómo se llega a ese nivel?- Preguntó Kun

-Pues hay dos maneras y no son nada sencillas, la primera que es la que se concidera un poco más facil que es patear tres agujas, que una aguja pase por la otra aguja por un circulo y que la aguja que pase por el circulo llegue a cortar con exactitud al medio de la otra aguja- Dijo Shifu

-Wow, eso parece difícil- Dijo Kun asombrado por la respuesta de su maestro

-Solo difícil? Es imposible, nadie lo logró hacer, ni siquiera el legendario maestro Oogway- Dijo Shifu.

-Pero si es imposible de hacer, por qué existe ese nivel de Kung Fu?- Preguntó Tai Lung

-Pues, hay una segunda opción que es tener de nacimiento el "Chi Celestial" que es el Chi más poderoso de todos, se dice que ese Chi es tan poderoso que en vez de ser interno, puede también ser externo, a lo que me refiere que ese Chi provoca un aura celeste y roja al rededor del poseedor. Y para agregar, ese poder puede ser el triple del Chi del maestro Oogway, o sea el "Chi de los Heroes"- Explicó nuevamente Shifu

-Wooow!- Se asombraron los dos pequeños al escuchar tal cosa.

-Maestro, ese Chi, que tan poderoso puede ser?- Preguntó Kun

-Pues, dicen que ese Chi puede derrotar al enemigo sin tocarlo, con sus manos puede lanzar un poder increiblemente fuerte y muchos poderes más que solo puede tener "El Fenix Celestial", ademas, los sentidos del poseedor se incrementan mucho- Dijo Shifu con una sonrisa.

-Oye Tai, sería increible ser el Fenix Celestial, imagínate a todas las personas que podríamos ayudar- Dijo Kun saltando para animar a su amigo.

-Emm.. Si, lo que tu digas Kun, pero eso es imposible, aunque si tuviera ese poder no lo malgastaría y lo utilizaría para otro tipos de cosas, no solo ayudar a la gente- Dijo Tai Lung con un semblante serio.

-Lo que tú digas. Maestro, que desayunaremos hoy?- Preguntó Kun mientras entraban a la cocina.

-Creo que lo único que hay son fideos- Dijo Shifu mientras revizaba una estantería donde solo había fideos y te.

-Bueno, algo es algo- Dijo Tai Lung

-Ash! Vamos Tai no hay nada de malo con comer fideos- Dijo Kun

-Ya se, pero venimos comiendo hace semanas los mismos asquerosos fideos- Protestó Tai Lung

-Bueno niñitas, seguirán discutiendo o me ayudarán?- Dijo Shifu

-El dijo... niñitas?!- Dijo Kun con un tic en el ojo.

-No le hagas caso Kun, su vejez le afecta un poco los modales- Dijo Tai Lung pero Shifu se puso serio.

-Como me dijiste Tai Lung?!-

-Yo... lo si..ento maestro, digo... padre.. digo... maestro, por favor no me castigue- Suplicó con temor el pequeño leopardo.

-Así me gusta más- Respondió Shifu con una sonrisa, mientras Kun se mordía la lengua para no reírse.

-Maestro, en que quiere que lo ayude?- Dijo Kun

-Busca los platos para fideos y tú Tai Lung busca los palillos y las tasas de té-

-Como usted diga maestro- Dijeron los felinos al unisono.

-Respeto dulce respeto- Dijo Shifu en voz baja.

-Dijo algo maestro?- Preguntó Tai Lung

-Emm.. que traigas té verde, eso dije-

-Está bien- Dijo Tai Lung con una ceja alzada

Después de ayudar al maestro Shifu a poner la mesa, desayunaron tranquilamente hasta que Zeng entró a la cocina con un mensaje para Shifu, al parecer era importante. Los dos felinos se miraban extrañados, no tenían idea de lo que Zeng le decía en susurro a su maestro.

-Bien niños, el entrenamiento se demorará un poco, el maestro Oogway les quiere enseñar algo- Dijo Shifu.

-Que es lo que nos quiere mostrar?- Preguntó Tai Lung.

-Eso nos dirá el, ahora vamos para el Salón de los Heroes, seguro debe estar meditando- Respondió Shifu mientras sus dos estudiantes se ponían de pie para luego ir al salón.

Luego de recibir el mensaje, como dicho antes, fueron al Salón de los Heroes, donde efectivamente como dijo Shifu, Oogway estaba meditando pero cuando apenas entraron Oogway salió de su meditación y se dirigió a los guerreros.

-Hola Shifu, hola pequeños, como han estado?- Preguntó la tortuga

-Pues.. bien.. creo- Dijo Tai Lung

-Pues yo estoy bien- Dijo Kun

-Me imagino que se preguntarán por que los llamé?-

-Si, efectivamente eso nos preguntamos- Dijo Kun

-Bueno, les diré, en el día de hoy sorprendentemente han alcanzado a un nivel realmente impresionante los dos, mi punto es que ya se han convertido en maestros del Kung Fu y son los más jovenes en convertirse maestros en la historia del Kung Fu- Explicó Oogway poniendo una sonrisa de felicidad y orgullo en su rostro. Mientras Shifu tenía un tic en el ojo, no podía creer semejante cosa.

-N-n-nosotros somos ma-ma-maestros?!- Dijo el asombrado tigre blanco donde Oogway respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Meh, pensé que era algo más importante y mejor- Dijo Tai Lung adoptando de nuevo su semblante serio.

-Vamos Tai, no seas incomformista, agradece lo que tienes y logras- Dijo Kun

-Kun tiene razon, agradece lo que tienes y luego tendrás grandeza como un legendario heroe- Dijo Shifu haciendo que Oogway se ponga un poco triste por los elógios que no debería dar Shifu ya que podía hacerle mal al leopardo.

-Bien, trataré de conformarme con eso, ahora nos podemos ir a entrenar?- Dijo Tai Lung.

-No, todavía no, de echo ahora les estaba por enseñar lo que es el "Guerrero Dragón" y el "Fenix Celestial"- Respondió Oogway.

-El maestro Shifu nos explicó hace un rato eso del Fenix Celestial, pero eso del Guerrero Dragón no lo escuché nunca- Dijo Kun

-Bueno.. Shifu me ahorro tiempo de explicación-

-Y.. que es el Guerrero Dragón?- Dijo Tai Lung, que se había interesado en el tema.

-Pues, el Guerrero Dragón, será un guerrero elegido por mi, donde entra un gran prestigio de lucha, tendrá poderes sumamente altos y se le entregará el "Rollo del Dragón", ese rollo, si lo lées tendras el poder ilimitado, podras sentir el aletéo de las mariposas y muchas cosas más- Explicó Oogway, donde Tai Lung tenía una expreción de asombro que, al parecer, le gustó ese puesto de guerrero.

-Maestro, quién es más poderoso, el guerrero dragón lo el fenix celestial?- Preguntó Tai Lung

-Pues, en teoría la persona que sea el fenix celestial es la más fuerte del universo, pero es algo que todavía nunca ocurrió y es algo practicamente imposible de conseguir. El guerrero dragón tiene un expléndido poder y es más facil de conseguir pero hay que hacer mucho esfuerzo- Dijo Oogway mientras Tai Lung ascentía.

-Nada es imposible maestro- Agregó Kun

-Tienes razón Kun, nada es imposible con esfuerzo y dedicación- Dijo Oogway.

-Ya verán, yo seré el guerrero dragón, yo seré el mejor!- Dijo Tai Lung con un tono de mucha confianza.

-Amí me da igual, mientras esté todo bien- Dijo Kun

-Bueno.. ahora pueden ir a entrenar si quieren. Ah! Casi se me olvida, hoy a las 7:00 darán su presentación como maestros en frente de todo el valle,o los que vayan- Dijo Oogway

-Sii! Maestro, puedo invitar a un amigo?- Preguntó Kun

-Claro que si Kun- Respondió Oogway

-Bueno, ahora vamos a entrenar- Dijo Shifu

-Al fin- Dijo Tai Lung

Y así los tres maestros salieron del Salón de los Héroes para dirigirse al salón de entrenamiento. Tai Lung tenía ganas de tener ese puesto del guerrero dragón mientras Shifu creía que su hijo adoptivo lo tendría al puesto pero a Kun no parecía importarle tanto el poder, a el le importaba que sus seres queridos estén a salvo aunque en esta etapa de su vida creía que Tai Lung se quería alejar de el, parecía que el solo buscaba beneficios propios y no tener ninguna amistad, el creía que era una pérdida de tiempo estar jugando con otras personas. Tai Lung, además de ser malo con las amistades, su mejor amigo era el "ego". Siempre pensaba en sí mismo y no en los otros, cosa que no le agradaba mucho a Kun, pero trataba de dejar eso a un lado. Sin embargo cuando entrenaban parecía que a Kun le iba llevando la delantera a Tai Lung, con tan solo ver un movimiento tenía la capacidad de copiarlo y hacerlo perfecto, pero Tai Lung le costaba y cuando le costaba se enojaba y muchas veces perdía el control, tenía sed de poder, obviamente a Shifu le importaba que Tai Lung triunfe en la vida, bueno.. y que padre no le gustaría que su hijo triunfe en la vida. Pero este deseo de Shifu era diferente, el excluía a los demás, solo le importaba el bien de su hijo.

Luego de entrenar un largo rato Shifu les dió el permiso de que puedan descanzar el resto del día o hasta que empiese la presentación. Kun no lo dudó ni un segundo y salió del salón de entrenamiento y fue hacia el valle a buscar a su amigo panda y informarle sobre la presentación de Kung Fu que tendría

**Así termina el capitulo 2 :D**

**Perdón por no actualizar antes, no tenía tiempo. Perdón por cambiar el género de la historia (Antes: Romance y Drama)(Ahora:Familia y Drama) lo cambié por que falta para el romance aunque el tema que tratará la historia será con romance, falta bastante, obvio no se los cuento ahora por que estaría adelantandoles la historia :p Y si les gusta la historia denle Fav, Follow y algún comentario con alguna idea u otra cosa.**

**Les juro que me hace feliz ver gente que lea una historia que hice yo. Sé que hay algunos errores y disculpenme, no tengo corrector y soy un poco ciego para distinguir errores.**

**Y recuerden, sus comentarios son mi salario. Aunque la inflación sea grande :p**

**Les envía saludos CrWolf**


	4. La demostración

**Hola a todos los lectores de "El angel de blanco y negro", lo sé, no me maten por no actualizar, pero tuve exámenes y por suerte me fueron bien, ahora podré actualizar con tranquilidad :D Estoy tratando de inspirarme y aunque me sale un poco, necesito su opinion, si debería agregar algo o modificar algo. Los espero con las puertas abiertas. Sin mas nada que decir comiensa el capítulo 3**

**Los personajes de Kung Fu Panda le pertenecen a DreamWorks**

**Capítulo 3: La demostración**

El gong había sonado hace un rato, en el Valle de la Paz todo estaba tranquilo, no habían muchos bandidos por causa de los maestros, tenían el temor de que fueran a carcel, humillados y golpeados por unos niños. Los únicos que se atrevían a robar o cometer algún delito tenían que pensar mucho en su plan, pero lo mismo, nunca lo lograban.

Mientras todos hacían sus labores diarias, había un tigresito que estaba bajando las mil escaleras corriendo para poder avisarle a su nuevo mejor amigo sobre el evento de Kung Fu que se dará en honor a el y Tai Lung.

Cuando llegó al restaurante vió Po estaba ayudando a entregar las ordenes de los clientes del lugar mientras el cortaba vegetales como todo un profecional. Cuando entró Po se dió cuenta de su presencia que justo estaba terminando de servir la última orden.

-Hey, Kun, como has estado?- Saludó Po

-Bien, y tú?- Respondió Kun

-Bárbaro, hoy me enteré que te convertirás en un maestro al igual que tu compañero Tai Lung- Dijo Po

-Si, aunque Tai Lung no se puso tan emocionado como yo, además, no es tán alegre. Pero... como te has enterado del evento?- Preguntó Kun

-Mira atrás tuyo- Dijo Po, señalando detrás del tigre blanco.

Cuando Kun se dió la vuelta pudo ver un afiche donde aparecía él y Tai Lung en pose de batalla y abajo del dibujo explicaba todo lo que sucedería en el evento.

-Wow! Los mensajeros del palacio sí que son rápidos- Dijo Kun con asombro

-Tienes razón, y te preparé un regalo para tí- Dijo Po

-En serio? No deviste haberte molestado- Dijo Kun mientras apoyaba una de las manos en el hombro de su amigo.

-Aceptalo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por todo lo que ayudaste en el valle, además estoy seguro que te encantará- Dijo Po formando una sonrisa.

-Está bien, lo aceptaré, pero dime que es- Dijo Kun

-No, es una sorpresa, cierra los ojos, iré a buscarlo. No me tardo, espera aquí- Dijo Po mientras entraba a su casa dejando solo a Kun en medio de los clientes que empezaban a alagarlo por todas las veces que ayudó y salvó a las personas.

A Kun le gustaba que lo alagaran pero no tanto, además, tampoco le gustaba mucho la formalidad cuando le hablaban, prefería que lo traten como un amigo o como una persona común y corriente.

Cuando Po volvió vió que Kun estaba rodeado de gente que le aplaudía mientras Kun solo podía agradecer por los aplausos aunque parecía incomodarle un poco, hasta se podría decir que le avergonzaba estar rodeado de gente que lo alagaba.

-Oye Kun, ven, te mostraré tu regalo- Dijo Po alzando una mano para que lo pudiera ver.

-Ya voy Po. Permiso gente, necesito pasar... Con permiso por favor- Dijo Kun tratando de despejar su camino de la multitud que lo rodeaba.

-Jaja, parece que la gente te quiere- Dijo Po

-Eso parece, jeje- Dijo Kun

-Bien, cierra los ojos- Dijo Po, que tenía los brasos escondidos e su espalda para que Kun no viera el regalo.

-Está bien- Dijo Kun mietras cerraba los ojos.

-...Bien, ahora abrelos- Dijo Po sacado las manos de su espalda para hacer visible el regalo.

-Está bi.. Woow, no lo puedo creer!- Dijo Kun, que estaba asombrado por el regalo que le había echo su mejor amigo.

El regalo no era nada menos que una figura de acción de él, fabricada a mano con mucha dedicació y trabajo, tenía una pose de batalla como la que casi siempre hace el.

-Te gusta?- Preguntó Po

-Claro que me gusta, esta barbara, gracias Po- Resodió Kun con una sorisa de oreja a oreja.

-De nada, ahora podremos pelear con nuestras figuras de accion- Dijo Po que estaba sumamente alegre.

-Sii! Vamos a hacer una batalla epica!- Dijo Kun que gritaba de alegría dando patadas en el aire.

-Poo! Ven a ayudarme en la cocina que hay muchos clientes- Dijo el Sr. Ping que estaba sirviendo fideos y sopa en los platos ( o boles).

-Lo siento Kun, tendremos que esperar para jugar- Dijo Po con un tono entristecido.

-Bien, no importa, será otro día... Ah! Casi se me olvida, te tengo inviaciones vip para el evento de hoy- Dijo Kun dandole a Po dos papeles que decían "Invitación Vip".

-Gracias Kun, nunca tuve una invitación Vip, supe que es super comodo y te dan comida y tienes la mejor vista- Dijo Po cambiando su tono triste por uno entusiasmado y feliz.

-De nada, todo por mi mejo amigo- Dijo Kun mientras hacian un saludo con las manos

-Nos vemos mas tarde Po, enviale saludos a tu padre-

-Hasta pronto!- Dijo Po mientras se despedía con la mano.

Cuando Kun salió del restaurante vió que todo el Valle se preparaba para algo, él observaba que todo era muy colorido, que no era cuado había un festival chino o algo así donde los colores predominantes era el rojo, negro, amarillo y ninguo mas, en esta preparación se veían todos los colores, naranja, morado, verde, azul y muchos mas.

Kun estaba sumamente intregado por lo que pasaría, no creía que este evento lo harían por que él y Tai Lung se reciban de maestros así que fue a preguntarle a una cabra que estaba colocando unas linternas de color verde que pasaría en el Valle.

-Hola señorita- Saludó Kun a la cabra tocando su espalda para que se diera vuelta.

-Que quieres niñi.. Oh! Futuro maestro Kun- Dijo la cabra haciendo una reverecia.

-No por favor, no me gusta la formalidad, prefiero que me traten como una persona mas en el valle- Dijo Kun

-Bien... entonces, que se le ofrece?- Dijo la cabra

-Tenía una duda, que es todas estas linternas y por que el Valle esta tan colorido? No es que no me guste, me encanta, pero no se que pasa- Dijo Kun

-Pues, hoy a la noche estará el "Carnaval de los felinos"- Dijo la cabra pero al parecer Kun no entendió.

-Un carnaval.. que es un carnaval?- ´Preguntó Kun

-Pues es un festival donde la gente baila, se divierte con la familia o con los amigos, también se canta y al final se tiran fuegos artificiales. Lo mejor de todo es que los que participen en el carnaval, tienes vestimentas raras pero bonitas y llamativas- Explicó la cabra.

-Wow, parece bonito, le preguntaré a mi padre si me deja venir al carnaval- Dijo Kun que al parecer le encantó la idea del carnaval.

-Jeje, suerte pequeño con tu demostración- Dijo la cabra

-Gracias señorita...- Dijo Kun para que la cabra pudiera terminar la frase.

-Gina.. mi nombre es Gina- Dijo Gina realizando una sonrisa.

-Gracias por todo señorita Gina- Dijo Kun, que se estaba despidiendo de la cabra

-Adiós Kun- Dijo Gina

Mientras Kun se dirigía al Palacio de Jade obvervaba todo a su alrededor, todo era colorido y bonito, mientras vió a un grupo de felinas que lo miraban y se reían, donde se encontraba una leopardo de las nieves, una leona y una chita. A juzgar por su apariencia tenían dos años más que Kun.

A Kun se le surgió una duda, cosa que fue directamente donde estaba el trio de felinas que reían y miraban a Kun, pero eso no le dió importancia por que tenía otra cosa en mente.

-Hola chicas, ustedes participarán en el carnaval?- Dijo Kun dando así la atención de las tres felinas.

-Si, felinos de toda clase y cualquier edad participarán en el carnaval, obvio que no solo felinos podrán bailar y esas cosas, se podría decir que es un evento para todos- Respondió la leopardo.

-Gracias por el dato, cuales son sus nombres?- Preguntó Kun

-Mi nombre es Akira- Dijo la leopardo

-El mío es Ami- Dijo la leona

-Y el mío es Mari- Dijo la chita

-Que lindos nombres tienen- Dijo Kun haciendo que las tres felinas se sonrojacen por el comentario del tigre blanco.

-Y tu nombre cual es?- Preguntó Ami

-Mi nombre es Kun- En el momento que Kun dijo su nombre Akira y Mari pusieron los ojos como platos y Ami no pudo evitar caer de la emoción y sorpresa.

-Tu eres Kun!- Dijo Mari que tenía la boca semiabierta mientras Akira trataba de despertar a Ami a cachetasos que estaba desmayada en el piso con una cara sonriente y placentera.

-Pues.. si, por que el asombro?- Preguntó Kun, que veía a Ami empezando a reaccionar

-Por que somos fans tuyas- Dijo Mari

-Además a mi parecer.. es más lindo en persona que en los recortes- Dijo Akira que estaba con Ami en el piso tratando de poder levantarla

-El- el me habló..- Dijo Ami con ojos soñadores mirando hacia el cielo

-Y-yo l..lindo?- Dijo Kun con una voz entrecortada por lo nervios, sin descartar que estaba sonrojado al maximo y obviamente que en su pelaje se notaba.

-Nosotras te iremos a ver en tu presentación como maestro- Dijo Akira que terminaba de levantar a Ami.

-Bueno.. entonces yo ire a verlas en el carnaval y si quieren podemos divertirnos juntos por que tal vez invite a un amigo al carnaval- Dijo Kun haciendo que Ami desmayara de vuelta por la emoción.

-Maldición! Ahora tendré que despertarla de nuevo- Protestó Akira mientras se agachaba para poder despertar a la leona.

-Yo te ayudo- Dijo Kun que tambien se había agachado para poder hacer reaccionar a la leona.

-Como la despertaremos?- Preguntó Mari

-Tengo una idea- Dijo Akira que empezo a susurrarle en el oido al tigre.

-Que! Por que tengo que hacer eso!- Protestó Kun

-Ash! Vamos es solo un beso- Dijo Akira

-B..bien lo aré, pero luego me iré, tengo que prepararme para la presentación- Dijo Kun que empezaba a acercarce a la leona pero en el momento que iva a darle el beso la leona despertó repentinamente para darle un beso profundo a Kun, cosa que sorprendió a las otras dos felinas y trataron de quitar a Ami de Kun.

-Ayuda! Saquenmela de encima- Gritaba Kun hasta que pudieron separarlos.

-Es tan dulce y placentero- Decía Ami que estaba en su mundo de fantasía mientras Kun y las otras dos felinas tenían un tic en el ojo.

-Bueno.. yo creo que me voy a prepararme, las veo ahí- Dijo Kun que empezaba a correr en cuatro patas.

-Nos vemos lindura!- Gritó la Mari cosa que al tigre hiso abrir los ojos como platos y sonrojarce mientras corría en cuatro patas.

El tigre no pudo evitar pensar en las tres felinas, nunca nadie le había dicho que era lindo y mucho menos besarlo, por una parte se sentía bien pero por otra se sentía nervioso, era la primera vez que experimentaba algo como eso.

En el momento que Kun llegó al Palacio de Jade vio que estaba todo preparado para el evento y habian dado el aviso para poder subir las escaleras y acomodarce en el lugar. Por suerte él había llegado justo a tiempo, corrió hacia su padre que se encontraba con Shifu y Tai Lung.

-Estas listo Kun?- Dijo Oogway

-Si maestro- Afirmó Kun

-Bien, cuando te presentes tendras que hacer los mejores movimientos que sabes hacer, siempre recuerda ser humilde y respetuoso. Recuerda que siempre estoy orgulloso de lo que haces y lo de lo que eres mientras hagas las cosas bien- Dijo Ogway

-Gracias padre- Dijo Kun mientras abrazaba a Oogway.

-No tienen que dar las gracias, todo lo has echo tu solo-

-Entonces daré todo mi potencial- Dijo Kun formando una sonrisa de emoción

-Eso es lo que quiero escuchar- Dijo Oogway

-Suerte Tai, ojala te vaya bien- Dijo Kun pero Tai Lung adoptó su semblante serio.

-La suerte la necesitaras tú ya que todos saben que el mejor soy yo- Dijo Tai Lung, al parecer tenía el ego por las nubes ademas de tener un mal caracter.

-Vamos amigo, no tienes por que tratarme así, no te hice nada malo para que te pongas en contra mío- Dijo Kun pero Tai Lung seguía con su orgullo.

-Lo que pasa Kun es que es como una competencia, solo hay uno que es mejor que otro, la motivación que tengo para luchar es ser mejor que tu y así demostraré que voy a ser el guerrero dragón- Dijo Tai Lung con un caracter enojón. **(Que paso Tai Lung, antes eras chevere xD)**

-Vamos Tai, no te pongas así, tu sabes bien cual es tu destino, no debes por que preocuparte- Dijo Shifu.

-Ash! Está bien- Protestó Tai Lung

Un gong sonó para dar inicio al evento, Tai Lung y Kun empesaron a estirarse para poder saltar de las escaleras (asi como hicieron los 5 furiosos en KFP 1 en la precentacion del guerrero dragon, pero esta vez eran dos lo que lo harían).

Los dos guerreros saltaron de las escaleras para quedar rodeado del público, haciendo una pose de batalla mientras todos los aldeanos gritaban para alentar a los dos futuros maetros del Kung Fu. En un lugar del público se encontraban el trío de felinas y en un sitio estaba Po con su padre admirando el evento que acababa de iniciar.

-Ahora señoras y señores, con ustedes Tai Lung y Kun!- Dijo Shifu

-Como para dar inicio al evento, mi alumno e hijo Tai Lung esquivará las bolas de fuego mientras lucha con enemigos mecánicos- Continuó Shifu, mientras la multitud aplaudía, gritaba.

-_Bien, esto empieza ahora mismo_- Pensó Tai Lung

Muchos gansos pusieron unos artefactos que rodeaban a tai lung que al parecer eran los que tiraban las bolas de fuego y luego unos cerdos pusieron unos enemigos mecanicos para que pelee Tai Lung.

-Que comience la batalla!- Gritó Shifu.

En ese instante bolas de fuego empesaron a ser disparadas hacia Tai Lung que el desviaba hacia donde estaban los enemigos mecánicos, lo hacia con un flujo y un esfuerso increible, lastima que no lo utilice para ser un bondadoso y noble guerrero.

-Wow, Tai Lung es un guerrero formidable- Dijo Kun

-Si... lo es- Dijo Oogway formando un semblante triste que Kun no logró notar.

La batalla de Tai Lung contra los enemigos mecanicos había terminado, salió del "escenario" jadeando dando así el comienzo de la precentacion de Kun. El estaba nervioso pero tambien ancioso, estaban su padre, su mejor amigo y sus fans ahí y no quería defraudarlos cosa que planeó algo que dejaría sorprendidos a todos.

-Ahora el guerrero Kun tendrá que esquivar las mil flechas de la muerte y los cañones destructivos, sin descartar al Dragón de acero!- Gritó Shifu dejando preocupados a todo el público, hasta a Oogway y a Tai Lung.

-Que! Que cree que está haciendo! Se va a matar con tan solo el Dragón de acero, ni siquiera los mejores maestros han podido superar esa prueba- Dijo Tai Lung con un aspecto de asombro e ira.

-Yo no creo que pueda superar esto, creo que está superando sus límites- Dijo Oogway, que estaba verdaderamente preocupado por que tal vez llegara a pasar.

Kun pudo sentir el temor de todas las personas, por eso se calmo, olvido su nerviosismo y dejó su mente en blanco, logrando hacer... la paz interior. Empezó a realizar los movimientos de la paz interior cosa que dejo a todos con la boca abierta por que el único que había logrado llegar a tal concentración era Oogway, que tambien estaba con la boca abierta junto a Tai Lung y Shifu, que ademas de tener la boca abierta, tenía un tic en la oreja.

-N..no puede ser, está logrando la paz interios... pero como?! Yo nunca le enseñe eso- Dijo Shifu que estaba totalmente asombrado.

-Shifu.. mi viejo amigo, la paz interior no es algo que se enseña... es algo que se encuentra en uno mismo, pero en este caso lo hiso Kun... que es menor de edad... es casi imposible realizar la paz interior a tal edad- Dijo Oogway tratando de tranquilizar a Shifu.

Kun había terminado de ejecutar la paz interior, sentía todo el flujo del universo que lo rodeaba, sabía lo que debía hacer correctamente, sabía lo que era capaz de hacer. Cuando termino la paz interior pudo sentirse tranquilo, sin nerviosismo, tratando de eliminar toda la energía negativa y poseer la positiva.

-Esto empieza ahora- Susurró Kun mientras formaba una cara de confiansa pura.

**Y? Les gustó el capitulo? Ojala que si :D Por un momento pensé que dirian que como un niño de 6 años podría tener semejante madurez, pues la respuesta es facil, son guerreros de Kung Fu, su entrenamiento no solo es fisico, tambien es psicológico, pero eso no significa que no tenga sentimientos :p Si tienen alguna idea para el Fic solo comentenla, agradezco a todas las personas que leen mi historia y les gusta, trataré de actualizar mas seguido y lo único que puedo decir es que se viene algo importante y fuerte.**

**(Disculpen si hay algun error ortográfico).**

**Se despide CrWolf **


End file.
